Tetanggaku, Gebetanku
by Neriyura
Summary: Kisah Junmyeon yang naksir tetangganya yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya. oh yang ia taksir, laki-laki juga. an EXO SuLay fic. sedikit Indo!AU.


**Tetanggaku, Gebetanku**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri**

 **Pair: SuLay**

 **Warning: BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita), dan Garing sekali :"D Oh iya, ini mungkin agak Indo!AU wkwk**

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan seorang siswa kelas dua sekolah menengah atas yang bernama Kim Junmyeon memiliki hobi yang sedikit nyeleneh. Di saat anak seusianya biasa menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan kegiatan klub, nongkrong di café-café atau pergi ke tempat karaoke dengan gebetan, Junmyeon lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

Ia tidak terlalu suka bermain _game_ , entah _online_ maupun _offline_. Ia juga tidak terlalu suka bermain sosial media, atau apapun hal-hal yang bisa dilakukan anak-anak seusianya di akhir pekan jika tidak ada acara. Menurutnya hal-hal seperti itu bisa membuat kecanduan, dan pemuda berumur enam belas tahun itu tidak suka hal-hal yang bersifat adiktif. Karena menurut ibunya, kalau sudah kecanduan, ia bisa kena penyakit ayan. Entah teori dari mana.

Meskipun begitu, justru ia sendiri yang sudah kecanduan mengintipi tetangganya. Ya, hobinya di akhir pekan itu adalah diam di rumah dan mengintip tetangga yang merangkap jadi gebetannya di balik jendela kamarnya di lantai dua yang tepat menghadap pada rumah sang gebetan.

Dan hal itu hanya bisa ia lakukan di akhir pekan, karena gebetannya yang bernama Zhang Yixing sudah hampir tiga tahun ada di rumah hanya waktu akhir pekan. Ia kuliah di luar kota dan tinggal di kost-an, makanya kak Yixing—begitu Junmyeon menyebutnya—hanya ada di rumah seminggu sekali.

Ya, gebetannya itu memang lebih tua empat tahun darinya. Ketika ia baru kelas dua SMA, kak Yixing sudah kuliah semester lima. Makanya Junmyeon masih terlalu minder untuk memperlihatkan afeksinya secara terang-terangan. Ia takut disebut masih bocah, meskipun kenyataannya memang begitu.

Ia sudah menyukai Yixing sejak ia masih suka digendong ibunya. Dulu, anak-anak kecil seusia itu memang selalu mendeklarasikan bahwa mereka suka terhadap seseorang, meskipun tidak tahu makna dari 'suka' itu apa. Atau bahkan juga terang-terangan menyebutkan seseorang (siapapun) bahwa orang itu adalah pacarnya.

Apa kalian pernah mengalaminya?

Junmyeon juga mengalaminya. Dan kak Yixinglah pacar akuannya dulu.

Dan ia juga ingat, dulu ketika ia sedang bermain dengan anak-anak yang tinggal di komplek yang sama dengannya—termasuk kak Yixing—ibunya pernah iseng bertanya.

"Hayo Junmyeon sayang, diantara kakak-kakak yang ada di sini, siapa yang paling baik?"

Di sana, ia memang yang paling kecil. Saat ibunya bertanya seperti itu, ia bahkan sedang duduk di atas pangkuan ibunya.

Junmyeon kecil dengan polos menjawab "Kak Irene" dengan memamerkan giginya yang ompong satu di tengah. Irene itu sepupu perempuannya Junmyeon, yang usianya lebih tua enam tahun dari pemuda Kim itu.

Lalu ketika ditanya "Kalau yang paling cantik siapa?"

Junmyeon kecil tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah menyusupkan wajahnya pada dada ibunya. Lalu dengan pipi merona, ia menunjuk satu pemuda yang berada tepat di depan ibunya. "Kak Yixing" bisiknya.

Orang dewasa yang ada di sana, termasuk ibunya, hanya tertawa gemas mendengar jawaban Junmyeon tanpa ada rasa curiga bahwa anaknya ada bibit-bibit jadi homo. karena dari sekian banyak anak perempuan yang ada di sana, ia malah menganggap Yixing yang paling cantik.

Padahal waktu itu, tampang Yixing tidak ada kesan ambigu sama seratus persen layaknya anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Kepalanya saja botak. Rambutnya hanya satu gunduk di atas keningnya.

Lalu ternyata, keyakinannya bahwa Yixing paling cantik berlanjut sampai sekarang. Sampai Junmyeon sudah mencapai usia akhil baligh dan sudah pernah mimpi basah. Bahkan lawan main di mimpi basahnya itu si kak Yixing tersayang, omong-omong.

Dan meskipun Junmyeon itu usianya empat tahun lebih muda, ia tetap kaum 'atas', top, seme kalau bahasa gaulnya. Karena papanya yang juragan kontrakan pernah bilang kalau keluarga Kim itu pantang di bawah.

Meskipun sebenarnya rasa sukanya tidak semanis itu. Junmyeon kecil dulu mana tahu makna 'suka', 'pacar', atau apapun hal-hal yang berbau romantisme. Ia hanya sering diledek ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa cinta monyetnya Junmyeon itu laki-laki. Ia sering merenggut tidak suka ketika ibunya membahas hal itu. tapi itu dulu, sebelum ia jadi _baper_ dan naksir betulan pada tetangganya itu.

Semakin hari kak Yixing itu semakin manis. Apalagi ketika kak Yixing sudah mulai memasuki masa perkuliahan. Ia jadi sedikit lebih memperhatikan penampilan, meskipun tetap saja kalau di rumah ia hanya suka memakai kaos oblong tanpa lengan dan celana boxer berlogo tim sepak bola.

Kenapa Junmyeon bisa tahu? karena ia kan sering mengintip. Jadi ia sering melihat kak Yixing yang sedang mengepel lantai depan rumahnya. Sejujurnya, Junmyeon malah tidak keberatan dengan sisi tidak _fashionable_ -nya kak Yixing, karena ketika kak Yixing mengepel lantai dengan memakai celana pendek, ia kan bisa melihat—ehem, paha mulusnya. Fyi saja, meskipun laki-laki, kak Yixing punya paha yang ramping dan putih.

Ia juga sering memperhatikan kak Yixing yang sedang menjemur pakaian di depan rumahnya juga. Normalnya sih jarang ada yang membuat tiang jemuran di halaman depan karena biasanya orang-orang membuat tiang jemuran di halaman belakang, tapi entah kenapa keluarga kak Yixing itu masuk jajaran yang tidak normal. Tapi Junmyeon sekali lagi tidak keberatan, ia justru merasa senang, karena hal itu membuatnya bisa melihat baju kak Yixing yang tersingkap karena tangannya dinaikkan untuk mencapai tali jemuran dan memperlihatkan perut datar dan putihnya.

Junmyeon awalnya sempat _insecure_ dan tidak percaya diri dengan perasaannya yang warna-warni, karena belum tentu kak Yixing juga termasuk kaum pelangi. Yang Junmyeon tahu, kak Yixing itu lurus. Selurus jalan tol. Ia tak pernah memperlihatkan perilaku menyimpang selain wajahnya yang manis diatas rata-rata.

Namun ternyata, ia baru sadar bahwa jalan tol itu tidak selamanya lurus. Dan asumsinya tentang orientasi kak Yixing terpatahkan saat ia melihat kak Yixing yang baru turun dari mobil mewah yang terparkir di jalan samping rumahnya. Junmyeon juga melihat seorang pria tampan juga ikut turun dari sisi sebelahnya.

Pemuda Kim itu mendengus. Ia memang tidak bisa mengajak jalan-jalan atau mengantar jemput kak Yixing dengan mobil mewah seperti yang laki-laki jangkung tadi lakukan. Bukan karena ia tidak mampu membeli mobil, ia mampu. Sangat mampu. bukannya sombong, tapi ayahnya adalah salah satu orang terkaya sekabupaten. Hanya saja, ia sadar diri, ia masih di bawah umur dan tidak punya SIM.

Lagipula, laki-laki itu juga terlalu pamer, riya, titisan Muhidin tokoh sinetron yang sombong yang suka ditonton ibunya. Ia mengantarkan Yixing dengan seragam kemiliteran yang masih menempel di badannya. Terlihat sangat gagah, dan membuat Junmyeon merasa rendah diri, karena tinggi badan Junmyeon tidak terlalu mumpuni untuk masuk ke akademi kemiliteran seperti laki-laki itu.

Tapi bukan itu fokus utamanya!

Ia melihat kak Yixing dan laki-laki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengedarkan pandangan ke semua arah. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat kelakuan mereka, tanpa tahu bahwa Junmyeon masih anteng di depan jendela kamar melihat keduanya.

Setelahnya, apa yang dilakukan kedua orang yang ada di bawah membuat emosi Junmyeon naik ke ubun-ubun. Laki-laki itu mencium kak Yixing tepat di bibirnya. Di bibir kak Yixingnya! Tempat dimana bibir Junmyeon yang harusnya mendarat di sana.

Junmyeon memukulkan kepalan tangannya pasa kusen jendela. "Sialan" desisnya menahan emosi. Ia tidak merasa senang meskipun dengan kejadian itu ia tahu bahwa kak Yixing tidak selurus itu. Cemburu masih menguasai dirinya. Dan pada saat itu ia mendeklarasikan perang (diam-diam) pada laki-laki jangkung yang merebut teman masa kecilnya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu kak Yixing selalu ada di rumah, dan itu berarti kakak gebetannya itu sedang libur semester. Dan yang Junmyeon tahu, jika kak Yixing libur semester, liburnya lama. Tidak seperti anak SMA seperti dirinya yang hanya diberi waktu libur dua minggu, kak Yixing liburnya bisa sampai dua bulan. Atau bahkan lebih. Meskipun sesekali ia selalu pergi untuk kegiatan kampusnya.

Sore hari, ketika Junmyeon pulang sekolah dan terbebas dari kegiatan-kegiatan melelahkan, ia bertemu dengan kak Yixing yang sedang duduk di tempat Junmyeon biasa menunggu angkot. Awalnya ia tidak sadar bahwa orang yang sedang menunduk menatap layar _handphone_ itu gebetannya, makanya ia santai saja menududukkan diri di samping orang yang bisa membuat hatinya berdegup kencang hanya karena melihatnya dari jauh itu.

Ia baru sadar ketika kak Yixing memulai pembicaraan "Hei, Junmyeon. Baru pulang sekolah, ya?" Tanyanya basa-basi, karena dilihat dari penampilan Junmyeon yang kusut dan masih memakai baju putih abu-abu, sudah jelas bahwa ia baru pulang sekolah.

Junmyeon terkejut ketika suara indah bak lantunan surga itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Ragu-ragu ia menoleh, dan ia langsung gugup seketika ketika melihat kak Yixing yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Eh… um, iya kak. Hehe" Jawabnya gugup. Ya, hanya melihat dia dari jauh saja sudah bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat, apalagi sedekat ini? Dan akhirnya ia tidak balik bertanya.

Kak Yixing mengangguk-angguk "Oh" gumamnya.

Suasana jadi canggung. Kak Yixing kembali memfokuskan diri pada layar _handphone_ di tangannya. Junmyeon sebenarnya ingin percakapan mereka yang sudah langka itu tidak berhenti sampai di sana saja. Tapi entah kenapa, lidahnya kelu. Kelewat gugup.

Padahal dulu mereka akrab sekali. Mereka sering main bersama. Ketika kak Irene dan anak-anak perempuan lain main _make up-make up_ -an memakai bunga mawar beserta kuncupnya, Junmyeon dan Yixing bagian jadi salesnya.

Atau ketika kak Irene jadi penyanyi, Junmyeon jadi penabuh drum—dulu ia memakai ember bekas cat untuk berpura-pura jadi alat musik, kak Yixing langganan jadi penonton konser dadakan mereka. Pokoknya, dulu mereka akrab sekali.

Entah sejak kapan jarak diantara dirinya dan kak Yixing menjadi renggang. Seingatnya, ketika ia masuk sekolah menengah pertama, mereka masih sering bermain bersama—atau tidak. Junmyeon benar-benar lupa sejak kapan kak Yixing sudah tidak lagi dekat dengannya.

Dalam hati ia meledek dirinya sendiri yang berani-beraninya menyatakan perang pada laki-laki berseragam tentara yang mengantar kak Yixing tempo hari ketika ia sendiri justru tidak mampu hanya sekedar basa-basi dan memulai topik pembicaraan baru.

Lalu ia mendengar hembusan napas dari kak Yixing. Ketika ia melirik ke samping, ia mendapati pipi gebetannya itu sedang mengembung lucu. Mungkin bosan, karena ketika Junmyeon mengintip sedikit pada layar handphonenya, kak Yixing hanya menscroll akun gossip di instagramnya.

"Umm… kak habis dari kampus, ya?" Setelah perdebatan batin dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya pemuda yang mengaku-aku seme _absolute_ itu akhirnya memulai topik baru.

Kak Yixing mengalihkan pandangan dari benda kotak yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Menengok kea rah Junmyeon, kak Yixing menjawab "Iya. Habis ketemu sama dosen pembimbing" Junmyeon senang ketika kak Yixing mulai memasukkan hpnya ke dalam tas, itu berarti kak Yixing lebih memilih mengobrol dengannya, kan? "Oh iya, Junmyeon nanti mau kuliah di mana?"

Junmyeon menggumam sambil mengusap dagunya. Setelah beberapa detik, Junmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya "Hehe. Belum tahu, kak"

Kak Yixing terkekeh kecil. manis sekali ketika lesung pipitnya yang dalam itu terlihat jelas. "Kamu harus mikirin dari sekarang loh, Jun. ujian masuk universitas itu berat"

Junmyeon ikut terkekeh "Kakak curhat, ya?" Godanya. Ia tahu, kak Yixing gagal masuk universitas negeri dulu. Jadi, mau tidak mau kak Yixing kuliah di kampus swasta pilihan orang tuanya.

Dengan mulut yang masih terkekeh, kak Yixing menepuk pelan bahu Junmyeon "Jangan membuka luka lama, ah" protesnya.

"Hehe. Maaf" Junmyeon mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia menggeserkan pantatnya supaya ia lebih berhadapan dengan kak Yixing "Tapi omong-omong, kakak sendiri kuliah jurusan apa?"

"Aku kuliah jurusan kesehatan Jun"

"Susah, nggak?"

"Kamu minat?"

Junmyeon kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Nggak tahu juga, sih" sebenarnya ia lebih minat ke akademi kemiliteran. Bukan karena ia iri melihat laki-laki yang bersama kak Yixing tempo hari, tapi ia memang minat sekali. Sayang, tinggi badannya kurang mumpuni.

Kak Yixing bergumam. Lalu memajukan bibirnya penuhnya beberapa senti "Jangan kuliah di jurusan kesehatan. Berat. Kamu nggak akan kuat. Kakak saja sudah berasa jungkir balik kuliah di sana" Ujar kak Yixing mengutip kata-kata dari film yang sedang _booming_ waktu itu. _well,_ meskipun ia dengan seenaknya memodifikasinya.

Junmyeon kembali tergelak. "Kakak bisa saja"

"Sudah ah, suka baper aku kalau bahas kuliah" Ujar kak Yixing. Junmyeon perlahan menghentikan tawanya. Ia tahu, kak Yixing memang setengah hati masuk kuliah di jurusannya sekarang. "Oh iya, pak Do Kyungsoo masih ada di sana?"

"Ada" Jawab Junmyeon. Mereka memang satu almamater, bisa dibilang Junmyeon adalah adik kelasnya kak Yixing. Dulu kak Yixing juga sekolah di tempat Junmyeon sekolah sekarang, maksudnya. Meskipun dengan jarak usia empat tahun, mereka tidak pernah bertemu di sekolah meskipun dari dulu mereka satu almamater. kecuali sekolah dasar yang notabene enam tahun.

Lalu mereka lanjut bergossip bahkan sampai angkot yang mereka tumpangi sudah datang. Kak Yixing jadi bernostalgia dengan kehidupan putih abu-abunya, dan Junmyeon juga kadang curhat soal ia yang sering kena omel guru sosiologi yang terkenal dengan hukuman _push-upnya_.

Pernah ada yang bilang, pertemanan laki-laki berawal dari hobi yang sama dan pertemanan perempuan berawal dari membenci orang yang sama. Tapi Junmyeon dan kak Yixing memulai pertemanan (lagi) justru dari curhatan yang sama.

.

.

.

Junmyeon dan kak Yixing sudah mulai membangun lagi hubungan mereka yang pernah renggang. Dulu, Junmyeon sering ke rumah kak Yixing hanya karena diminta orang tua kak Yixing membantu mereka untuk memogram ulang parabola rumah mereka. Tapi sekarang, kak Yixing sendiri yang minta. Junmyeon senang.

Dulu ia hanya bisa melihat kak Yixing dari balik jendela kamar, sekarang kak Yixing yang melihat halaman rumahnya sendiri dari balik jendela itu.

"Wah , dari sini halaman depan rumahku terlihat jelas ya" Ucap kak Yixing kagum ketika ia datang berkunjung ke kamar Junmyeon untuk meminjam DVD dorama Jepang yang sudah dijanjikan pemuda Kim itu. "Coba lihat sini, Jun"

"He. He. He. Iya, kak. Jelas ya" Junmyeon hanya terkekeh gugup. Padahal ia sudah tahu dari dulu, makanya ia sering mengintip orang di sebelahnya diam-diam. Wajahnya memerah, hidungnya kembang kempis, apalagi ketika kak Yixing membahas tiang jemurannya yang merusak pemandangan.

Lalu ketika kak Yixing libur, mereka juga sering pergi jalan-jalan. Pergi ke _mall_ , ke bioskop atau hanya sekedar mencari makan siang. Junmyeon lagi-lagi senang, meskipun akhirnya ia sering keki kalau kak Yixing tiba-tiba membicarakan 'teman' tentaranya yang sekarang sedang bertugas di Afrika. Hm, pantas saja Junmyeon tidak melihat batang hidung mancungnya akhir-akhir ini.

Junmyeon ingin berharap bahwa laki-laki itu tidak usah kembali saja. Menetap di Afrika, lalu _kepincut_ dengan jerapah-jerapah yang ada di sana. Tapi tidak boleh. Gurunya spiritualnya pernah bilang kalau doa yang buruk itu akan kembali pada si pengucapnya. Ih. Amit-amit.

Setelah dekat lagi dengan kak Yixing, Junmyeon jadi sadar. Kak Yixing tidak pernah berubah. Ia baik, itu sudah jelas. Ia kadang masih terlihat manja. Ia juga tipe orang yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya, jadi ketika ia bilang suka, berarti ia suka. Dan ketika ia tidak suka, ia akan memperlihatkannya dengan jelas.

Dan Junmyeon selalu menyukainya.

Kecuali untuk suatu hari ketika ia ke rumah Yixing untuk meminta copian _software_ bahasa inggris, ia justru malah mendapati kak Yixing sedang meringkuk di ujung ranjang yang menempel dengan tembok. Bahunya bergetar naik turun, dan ia terisak. Sudah jelas kak Yixing sedang menangis. Ia bahkan tidak sadar Junmyeon sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Junmyeon dilanda kebingungan. Tangan kanannya sudah terulur, ia ingin menepuk bahu kak Yixing dan memeluknya untuk meredakan tangis pemuda manis itu. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat tetangga kesayangannya itu sampai menangis sesegukan seperti itu. Tapi disisi lain, ia takut kak Yixing tidak menyukainya. Akhirnya ia menarik kembali tangannya.

Namun ternyata gerakan gelisahnya disadari pemuda di depannya. Kak Yixing membuka selimut yang menyelimuti badannya, lalu ia menengok kearah Junmyeon dengan pipi memerah dan mata yang sembab.

"Eh, Junmyeon" Suaranya serak. Mungkin suaranya habis digunakan untuk menangis.

Junmyeon jadi merasa tidak enak. Ia mengusap tengkuknya "Maaf, kak"

Kak Yixing mengusap kasar wajahnya. Menghapus sisa-sisa air mata. Lalu, ia berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya "Tidak apa-apa, kok"

Junmnyeon dengan ragu-ragu melangkah mendekat lalu duduk di tepi ranjang kak Yixing. "Kakak kenapa?" Tanyanya hati-hati, takut membuat Yixing kembali menangis "Ada masalah?"

Kak Yixing diam. Tidak menjawab atau bahkan menggerakkan badannya. Junmyeon jadi merasa canggung, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menunggu kak Yixing merespon pertanyaannya. Jujur saja, ia tidak berpengalaman menghadapi orang yang sedang ada masalah.

Junmyeon sedang menunduk dan memilin ujung kaus warna birunya ketika ia mendengar helaan napas panjang dari kak Yixing. Junmyeon mendongak, lalu menengok kearah kak Yixing yang sudah terlihat lebih tenang dibanding tadi.

"Jun—" Yixing menjeda. Setelah Junmyeon menggumam, ia melanjutkan "Kamu ingat teman kakak yang kakak bilang sedang di Afrika?"

"Ah? Umm" Junmyeon mengangguk. Ia mana mungkin lupa dengan saingan sendiri "Ada apa, kak?"

"Sebenarnya—" Yixing kembali menjeda. Matanya yang masih terlihat sembab dengan intens menatap iris hitam kecoklatan milik Junmyeon. Ia menghela napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan "Dia pacarku"

Junmyeon tidak kaget. Ia sudah tahu dari awal bahwa 'teman' yang selalu kak Yixing sebutkan itu memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya, lebih dari teman biasa. Ia bahkan sudah memergoki mereka berciuman. Jadi, Junmyeon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kamu… tidak kaget?" Tanya Yixing melihat respons Junmyeon.

Junmyeon kembali tersenyum miris. Kepala digelengkan pelan "Tidak, kak" Jawabnya. "Apalah artinya gender di zaman sekarang?"

Kak Yixing terkekeh kecil. "Terima kasih" Ujarnya. Junmyeon yang menerima ucapan terima kasih merasa tidak pantas menerimanya, karena ia sendiri ada di kaum yang sama seperti kak Yixing—atau mungkin tidak. Ia masih senang melihat perempuan seksi dengan dada besar dan tubuh ramping, bahkan ia juga senang melihat film biru _straight_ bersama teman-temannya di sekolah. Ia mungkin bukan sepenuhnya gay, ia hanya menyukai Yixing.

"Kakak nggak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih" Ujar Junmyeon. Yixing kembali tersenyum "Lalu, ada masalah apa, kak?"

Mata kak Yixing kembali terlihat sendu "Kakak sayang dia" Gumamnya sambil menunduk. memandang gambar batik pada spreinya. Hati Junmyeon mencelos, andai ia yang menerima kasih sayang seperti itu dari kak Yixing. "Dia nomor satu bagi kakak. Tapi ternyata… kakak bukan nomor satu baginya"

Mata Junmyeon melebar "Maksudnya?"

"Dia punya pacar lain. kakak hanya selingkuhannya, Jun" Yixing kemudian terkekeh "Miris, ya"

Junmyeon diam, namun tangannya mengepal kuat. Namun, ia tidak bisa, tidak boleh memperlihatkan rasa kesalnya, ia tahu diri. Siapa dia?

"Dari dulu… kakak nggak pernah berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Entah itu hubungan pertemanan ataupun hubungan yang romantis. Selalu aku yang akhirnya tersakiti. Selalu aku yang akhirnya ditinggalkan" Yixing mendongak, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca seolah ketika ia mengedipkan mata, air itu akan langsung meluncur jelas dari kedua matanya "Apa aku memang nggak pantas buat disayangi, Jun?"

Pertahanan Junmyeon roboh seketika. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik kak Yixing ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan kak Yixing meluapkan seluruh emosi yang ia pendam. Hatinya sakit. Kak Yixing itu orang baik, Junmyeon tahu itu, tapi kenapa orang-orang brengsek itu malah menyakitinya?

Matanya memanas, pun hatinya. Ia tidak terima orang yang ia sayangi dan selalu ingin ia lindungi justru disakiti orang lain. ia sungguh tidak terima.

Ia menepuk dan mangusap punggung Yixing untuk menenangkan pemuda yang sedang sesegukan di dalam pelukannya, ia tidak mengucapkan kata apapun. Ia membiarkan Yixing menangis di dalam pelukannya sampai ia tertidur.

Ketika tangisnya perlahan terhenti dan napasnya mulai teratur, Junmyeon melepaskan pelukannya dan merebahkan kak Yixing yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia mengusap sayang rambut halus kak Yixing, lalu ia mencium kening yang tertutup poni itu.

"Kak, jangan pernah berpikir kalau kakak nggak pantas disayangi. Rasanya sakit, kak. Aku sayang kak Yixing. Aku cinta kak Yixing. Tunggu aku dewasa kak, aku akan menjemput kakak dan melingkarkan cincin di jari manis kakak. Aku akan melindungi kakak. Sampai waktunya tiba, jangan kemana-mana dulu ya kak"

Setelah ia berbisik dan mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya, Junmyeon melangkah keluar dari kamar Yixing tanpa tahu bahwa Yixing tidak sepenuhnya tertidur.

.

.

.

Esoknya semua kembali seperti biasa. Kak Yixing kembali ceria seolah ia tidak pernah menangis sesegukkan. Ia justru dengan senyuman lebar malah mengajak Junmyeon pergi ke game center. Ia ingin mendistraksi diri, alasannya.

Junmyeon senang-senang saja. apalagi kak Yixing bilang ia sudah putus dengan lelaki kerdus yang berani-beraninya menjadikan kak Yixing selingkuhan. Ternyata, tanpa Junmyeon berdoa supaya laki-laki itu menetap di Afrika, lelaki itu sudah pergi duluan dari hati kak Yixing.

Well, Junmyeon tahu. Laki-laki itu belum sepenuhnya hilang dari hati kak Yixing, tapi toh itu hanya masalah waktu. Lambat laun kak Yixing pasti akan melupakannya dan berbalik menotis perasaan Junmyeon kepadanya.

Atau mungkin, kak Yixing memang sudah menyadari perasaan Junmyeon. Apalagi ketika ia bilang

"Aku akan menunggumu dewasa, Jun" Ucapnya setelah pulang dari game center. Dengan suara kekehan yang manis lalu kak Yixing langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, menghiraukan wajah Junmyeon yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

KAK YIXING KEMARIN DENGERIN DIAAAA?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

a/n: Gak jelas sekali apa iniiiiiiii daaan Bukannya ngelunasin hutang malah bikin yang baru. kampret memang. xDDD maaf yaa

ehem Mind to give review?


End file.
